Traitor
by Fanchick111
Summary: Kanna is left to test her own exsistance, and choose- what she was created for, or her only companion? a kagXkan fic-NO PAIRINGS. Rated T for slight use of language and some violece.


**AN:: hey, I don't have much to say, but I will say something. **

**I wrote this in the midst of Spanish class, and I am wondering how I did it amidst the teacher laughing like a hyena. ANYWAY, this story is about Kanna, and is from her POV. **

**..That's all I have to say, really. ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I am so NOT the owner of these characters, it burns my skin. **

--------

_Traitor_

_A Kanna Fiction_

--

I am Kanna. I am Nothing. I am a Void of emptiness.

Kagura toyed with her weapon running the edge of her deadly fan over her fingers and back again. I, however, as motionless, as I always did, and watched my sister with apathy. She heaved a bored sigh and closed her crimson orbs irritably.

"This is ridiculous!" she fumed. "I have been waiting for hours and he has not yet called upon me." She opened her eyes and glanced in my general direction. "Not only that, but I am stuck here to endure it all with a mute."

I made no comment. Why would I? I am Nothing, merely an empty space in time. What my free-minded sister felt in her moment of boredom meant nothing of value to Naraku or myself.

Kagura continued to pace in such a fashion that I wonder why there was not a deep hole where her feet had tread. She stopped suddenly, and glared at the door.

"This is ridiculous!" she repeated. "How dare he force me in this damned castle, then make me endure monotony for hours!" she spit the words at me, waiting for a response she knew she'd never get.

"Dammit, Kanna! Speak, say something, say anything!" My sister is much more quick-tempered than I. she goes from being very happy to being very angry to being very tired, in a few seconds. If I had seen it productive or necessary, I would have rolled my eyes; but I could not even conjure that much feeling.

Kagura growled in defeat and snapped open her fan, holding it offensively. "One day, you and I will get out of this place. I will have my heart, and your void will be filled. I'll kill Naraku; he will shatter to pieces at the mercy of the wind!"

I felt what may have been panic. The idea of my only companion dying- which was inevitable if she crossed our creator with such actions- was lonely and desolate. I tried to appear worried, putting my best effort into it.

"Kagura, don't say-"

"No, Kanna, I will! He deserves to die, and I will see to it!"

I felt Naraku's presence looming nearer, a dark tension surrounding him. Of course he had heard her, I thought apathetically. Of course he did.

My mirror became cloudy and a frantic wave spread through my body. I had to stop her, to tell her of the coming threat! "Kagura, Nara-"

"What, sister? Naraku will die one day, even if he conceives himself immortal; I'll just quicken his end!" she waved her fan about her, making a quiet breeze shudder through the windowless room. I wanted to share in her pride, to call her name, and tell her 'yes! Of course!' but all I could do was attempt to be loud enough to get her to hear me.

She went on, the wind increasing in speed.

"Kagura, stop." I told with as much emotion as possible. The command sounded flat on my tongue, not at all like it should have sounded. The dull roar of the invisible wind blocked out my voice. She laughed, making the air move even faster, and thicker.

"I am Kagura, ruler of the wind!" she bellowed in joy. "I send the clouds east and the sun west! I am the wind sorceress, I-"

"…Kagura." A velvet voice came from behind me. The strong wind stopped as quickly as it had started; my hair ceased flowing around my face, along with kagura's fantastic kimono. My sister's face fell from confidence to that of a child that just got caught in the wrong. I turned to face our master.

His arms crossed over his broad chest, looking down at Kagura coldly.

"…Put your weapon away, Kagura." He demanded with authority. I stood, placing myself off to the side, soundless as ever.

Kagura snapped her fan shut and turned her face down in mock irritation. I wonder is he knew to look through her masquerade, back to the panic that seemed to radiate off her body in currents. I assumed he could. Naraku broke the stillness with his velvety words.

"What is the meaning of this, wench?" he inquired. Kagura held up her fan to her red lips as if to convey her refusal to answer. Our master did not take her approach lightly.

In two swift strides forward, he backhanded her, the harsh sound of flesh upon flesh reverberating upon the walls. Kagura had hardly moved, only her head snapped to the side. One might have thought he had missed, but when she turned back to face her master, her composure was regained; a bright pink cloud painted on her face.

Kagura still had enough nerve to glare up at him, though the shameful reprimand. If I was able to, I'd had admired her fiercely.

Naraku must have thought she would talk after this, but he was sadly mistaken. The act of power upon my sister only motivated her more. Then, he had a revelation, it seemed. My master turned to me.

"Kanna, what happened?" He questioned me sweetly, for he was certain I would give him an answer. Kagura gazed at me, catching my very hard-won attention.

Her eyes pleaded with me, almost pulling at invisible strings of attachment to her situation. She looked almost pathetic as she wordlessly begged for my silence, so that I may not expose her. But as she waited for my answer to Naraku's question, Naraku himself also waited. He didn't seem near as urgent to find the answer; he was sure he'd get it, expecting the truth.

It was because of that leering smile on the harsh man Kagura would call 'twisted father', that it didn't matter how much I cared, if I could care, for my sister. Her begging, pleading expression would never change what I was created for. Nothing mattered. I am Nothing, a Void of darkness. I closed my mind to her.

"Kagura was speaking of engaging in your demise." The listless, lethargic sound coming from my mouth was just as it should have been, and will always be.

"Thank you, Kanna." He smirked at me. With all the gall in my body, I gave a fleeting look to Kagura. I was almost shocked at what I saw.

Her face no longer held beseeching, but instead gave me hate, and cursing. Her mouth formed around the words easily: Traitor. She glared at me with the force of ten thousand scoldings from Naraku.

If I had existed, I would have been crushed. I'd feel shame in letting my only companion become so dangerously exposed to her greatest enemy. Instead, I was locked away; unable to 'feel' anything. How I longed- or as much longing I could long for- to understand this 'shame'.

Naraku picked up a lock of Kagura's hair that had fallen loose from her hair ribbon. He twisted it lightly, as if imagining the perfect punishment for his unfaithful slave. She barely seemed to notice.

"Kanna, leave us." Naraku instructed me, eyes locked on kagura's features.

The Wind watched me, the traitor leave her with the most awful man in the world to face an ultimate doom. I exited the room, then turned back to close the door only to witness a dark chuckle coming form my master. I could watch no longer. My hands quickly shut the lock as if to stop what was happening.

My feet moved my at a slow walk down the long, shadowy passage that wasn't at frightening as no many prisoners thought it. Just as I was clearing my head, a scream belted no doubt from my sister's mouth.

I could have gone back, I suppose, but I was Nothing. An empty body, simply a puppet doing as she was told. I cannot feel, I cannot think.

Another piercing cry rang through off the stone, and clashed with my sensitive hearing. My sister was in fixed agony, and I kept walking away. At that moment Traitor sounded like the perfect title for me.

I am Kanna. I am Nothing. I am a Void of emptiness. I am Kagura's sister, I am Naraku's puppet.

A single drop of water fell out of my eye when yet another howl of pain curled up to my ears.

I am Kanna, and I am a Traitor.

**WOW. That was intense for something written in Spanish class….gee wiz!**

**Sorry it's so short...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R and R!!**

**-Fanchick, "Ee"**


End file.
